Honor: Libro I
by Andrea Luthor
Summary: Valerie Thompson, Una joven hechicera mestiza que luchará por lograr recuperar el Honor de las dos familias que la acogieron. Ambiciosa, inteligente, pero sobretodo poderosa. Albus Potter Jugará un papel trascendental a su lado...
1. La corriente

Cap 1. La corriente.

Me levanté como cualquier día y como cualquier día Caroline Daniels me esperaba en el pasillo, posiblemente para quitarme los dulces que me dieron en la navidad pasada y aún guardo o simplemente sólo quería golpearme una vez más. Y a pesar de que debía huir, o al menos eso era lo que decían el par de costillas que ella me había roto en una ocasión anterior, ese día no tenía ganas de correr y a pesar de que me golpeara tanto que mis gritos se escucharían a lo largo y ancho de todo el orfanato, no pensaba correr, no esta vez.

Como lo supuse, ahí me esperaba, parecía un titán o un gigante y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza tal que pensé que iban a exudar sangre. Me agarró con fuerza del cuello y me dijo:

Dame tus dulces.

No quiero. –respondí yo-.

Dámelos o te romperé todos los huesos de tu hermosa carita.

No.

¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que debías respetar a los mayores? Ah! Se me olvidaba eres una maldita huérfana cuyos putos padres murieron en las calles de Londres.

Caroline Daniels no era como las demás niñas del orfanato, de hecho ella no era parte del plantel, ella era hija de la directora y poseía una inmunidad que nadie más tenía. A causa de sus problemas en otras escuelas, su madre decidió traerla a estudiar con nosotras, y ese fue el peor golpe que le pudo dar a mi dignidad ya aporreada.

En ese momento sentí más ira de la que jamás había sentido y percibí que en mi cuerpo corría energía pura y con simplemente desear que ella recibiera su merecido una corriente de aire la empujó con muchísima fuerza, con tal fuerza que se rompieron algunos de sus huesos y ella quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Para mi infortunio ese hecho fue presenciado por casi todo el orfanato y minutos después estaba dando explicaciones a la directora sobre lo ocurrido.

Esa corriente se presentaba casi cada vez que yo lo deseaba, incluso había llegado a mover objetos con ella de forma voluntaria y también los hacía levitar. Experimenté con ella durante algunos meses hasta que pude dominarla por completo, también a veces escuchaba lo que los demás pensaban y me sentía grandiosamente poderosa, me sentía feliz de ser superior a los demás, me sentía por primera vez en mi vida, feliz de ser yo.


	2. El Bonachón y la carta

**Al review de ****Camila**** Le respondo. 1. Algunos serán más extensos que otros pero generalmente ese será el tamaño medio, puesto que pienso escribirlos a menudo si es posible uno al día. 2. Eso lo tendrás que ir viendo con el pasar de la historia **

**Este capítulo y creo que todo el fanfic está dedicado a mi hermosa y amada Isabella. Durante este capítulo no dejé de pensar en ella un solo segundo.**

**Otra nota acerca de este capítulo es que notarán a partir de él que las cosas en le mundo mágico cambiaron mucho desde la caída de Ryddle. El hecho de que el ministerio de magia realice pruebas de ADN responde a eso.**

**Capítulo 2: El Bonachón y La Carta:**

Después de la intervención de mi corriente en mi "Discusión" con Caroline Daniels, podía lograr más y más control sobre ella con el pasar de los días. Me sentía viva y muy bien y lo mejor de todo es que nadie en el orfanato se atrevía a molestarme muchos ni siquiera eran capaz de dirigirme la palabra.

Mis clases iban de maravilla, sin tener a los matones del orfanato encima me era más fácil concentrarme e incluso disfrutaba la terrible comida del sitio. Había logrado subir mis notas y me sentía muy satisfecha y feliz por ello.

La directora sólo quiso saber como había pasado todo y se lo conté tal y como ocurrió (claro está, omitiendo el hecho de que posiblemente yo había invocado esa corriente de aire) y ella estupefacta no tuvo como castigarme pues debido a todas las testigos que hubo en el acto (casi toda el ala femenina del instituto) no tenía como incriminarme ni decir que yo le había propiciado tal golpiza a su hija.

La tarde del 5 junio de 2017 un hombre de rostro bonachón y sonriente entró por las puertas de mi orfanato, era un hombre alto y de ojos marrones y cabello del mismo color y con unos ropajes un tanto extraños, tal vez pasados de moda. Llevaba una túnica de color negro y debajo de ella vestía unos pantalones color café, un chaleco de color negro y una camisa con extraños adornos en las mangas y en el cuello de color blanco. En el momento en el que entró yo me encontraba leyendo en el patio y él me dirigió una sonrisa, la primera en muchísimo tiempo.

Más o menos una hora después fui citada a la oficina de la directora y en lo primero que pensé fue en que me expulsarían de allí y me mandarían a un lugar muchísimo peor del que jamás me había imaginado y la verdad es que más adelante descubriría que sí iría a otro lugar pero que no sería peor sino tal vez mil veces mejor que ese orfanato.

El hombre de cara bonachona se dirigió a mí con cortesía y me ofreció su mano

-Hola, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y el tuyo?

-Valerie Thompson.

-Muy bien Valerie Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero primero que todo tendré que solicitarle a la rectora muy amablemente que nos deje a solas.

La rectora salió de la oficina y se veía en su rostro que se encontraba muy disgustada.

-Ok, ahora que estamos solos quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes algo de tus padres?

-Todo lo que sé es que fallecieron hace años y yo terminé aquí, nunca supe sus nombres ni sus profesiones.

-Bien, como ya sabes mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y soy Profesor del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, he venido aquí porque mi deber es informarte que eres una bruja y que tienes una vacante en nuestro colegio.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, bueno había leído muchos libros sobre brujas y magos pero jamás en ninguno se mencionó una escuela y yo obviamente no consideraba realista que pudiese llegar a ser una hechicera. Todo eso me pareció muy sospechoso, más que todo por mi reciente altercado con Caroline Daniels. Por ende empecé a preguntar.

-¿Por qué yo y no las otras estudiantes? Hay chicas con notas mucho mejores que las mías.

-Porque la magia es algo que está en nuestra sangre, no se puede elegir aprenderlo simplemente sino que debes tener magia en ti.

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarme que lo que dices es verdad?

Neville sonrió y saco un pequeño palito de los pliegues de su túnica comenzó a moverlo y lo dirigió hacia el libro que llevaba conmigo y pronunció la palabra _Engorgio_, a continuación el libro creció a un tamaño mucho mayor que su tamaño real. Yo sólo sonreí.

-¿Entonces soy diferente?

-Sí, eres como yo, una hechicera y si te esfuerzas podrías ser de las mejores. Esta es tu carta de admisión.

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Querida señorita Valerie Thompson:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,  
>Horace Slughorn<strong>_

_**Subdirector**_

Observé detenidamente la carta y también la lista de equipo y libros y pregunté

-¿Cómo voy a pagar todo esto? Mi matrícula, mis equipos, mis libros.

-Hay un fondo para estudiantes de bajos recursos, pero ese no es tu caso. En los registros que tenemos de ti hemos encontrado que eres hija de un mago ya fallecido, el cual ha dejado una generosa fortuna sin heredero.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Saben algo de ella?

-Tu madre era una joven muggle, que trabajaba en las calles de Londres y murió en este mismo orfanato.

-Muggle?

-Personas sin magia.

-¿Quién es mi padre?

-Tu padre es… (En ese momento se puso rojo, y su cara de bonachón se había transformado en una llena de rabia y dolor, pude notarlo porque sentía lo mismo cuando los matones del orfanato me hacían algo) Su nombre es Rabastan Lestrange.

-¿Cómo saben que él era mi padre?

-Tu madre dejó una nota diciendo que tu padre era un hombre muy extraño de nombre Rabastan, que había solicitado emm, no sé como decir esto, sus servicios esa noche y que estaba más que segura de que era él puesto que había dejado de trabajar desde que estuvo con él. Además para comprobar sus palabras se realizón una prueba de ADN para comprobar este hecho.

-Vaya, así que mi madre era una puta.

-Lamento ser yo quién te lo diga, entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti.

-No lo es, no me importa, nunca la conocí así que no me afecta ni me causa ningún dolor, supuse que lo era, pues terminé aquí.

-Ahora hay otro tema que debo mencionarte, ya que tú eres menor de edad y tu padre al no saber de tu existencia no delegó un heredero ni mucho menos un padrino, todo tu dinero pasó a manos de su familiar vivo más cercano. Su nombre es Narcissa Malfoy, al ser ella quién posee tu dinero y ser la familiar más cercana que tienes ella será tu madrina y la encargada de ti de ahora en adelante. Entendido?

-Sí lo entiendo, podré conocerla antes de ir a Hogwarts?

-Sí, ella ya está al tanto de la situación y a partir de mañana vivirás con ella. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-Muchas, pero creo que es mejor que las responda la Sra. Malfoy. Pero quisiera saber ¿Ella vendrá por mí mañana?

-Sí, tengo entendido que ella y su familia vendrán por ti.

-Muchas gracias.

-No siendo más me despido de ti. Espera mañana a la Sra. Malfoy ella te explicará el mundo mágico con detalle.

En ese momento el señor bonachón salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la entrada del orfanato, donde automáticamente desapareció ante mis ojos.


	3. La nueva Malfoy

**A todos los que han leído mi escrito... Muchas gracias! ^-^ Espero que les guste, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Más recomendaciones o reviews no están demás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. La nueva Malfoy<strong>

Pasó la noche y francamente no pude pegar un ojo, aún me resultaba difícil todo aquello. A pesar de mi reacción frente al profesor Longbottom, por dentro estaba a punto de estallar de miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo. En efecto, yo era superior a los demás, era superior a los muggles.

Llegaron las 7am y yo ya había empacado las pocas cosas que tenía: Algunos libros (los cuales eran mis regalos de navidad), ropa vieja y varios cuadernos entre ellos estaba mi diario, el cual llevaba desde los 6 años de edad. En ese momento la rectora del instituto solicitó mi presencia en su oficina, había llegado la hora.

Pasé la puerta del lugar y vi a una mujer algo mayor con un porte excepcionalmente elegante e increíblemente orgulloso, de cabello rubio y muy delgada, su rostro era precioso, pero noté en él cierta tensión hacia mí. En el momento en el que me puse frente a ella extendió su mano y me dijo:

-Mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy y seré desde ahora la persona encargada de criarte y cuidarte.

-Mucho gusto señora. (En ese momento decidí que debía comportarme de forma dócil, pues por su forma de mirarme podía decir que me consideraba sólo como un ser inferior).

-Señora directora ¿Está toda la papelería en orden?

-Sí, así es. Espero que tanto Valerie como usted disfruten de su mutua compañía.

La directora nos mostró la salida y nos acompañó a la puerta del orfanato y sentí que de cierta forma sentía un gran alivio porque yo abandonaba el lugar.

Fuera del lugar nos esperaban un hombre alto de cabello rubio platinado y muy liso peinado hacia atrás casi perfectamente, de rostro pálido y algo puntiagudo, y un niño de mi edad (o al menos esa fue mi impresión) de facciones muy parecidas a las del hombre a su lado, pero con el cabello largo un poco más abajo de los hombros. Ambos vestían ropajes negros y ambos no dejaban de mirarme, no sé si era miedo o desprecio lo que veía en sus ojos. El hombre mayor se dirigió hacia mí con mucha seguridad y fuerza en sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy el hijo de la señora Narcissa, este es mi hijo Scorpius.

Mi contemporáneo se dirigió a mí, con el mismo porte orgulloso de su abuela y la misma mirada fría y calculadora de su padre.

-Espero podamos llevarnos bien y disfrutes de tu estancia en Malfoy Manor.

-Lo mismo espero yo. ¿Hay que esperar algún auto o tomamos un taxi?

-Taxi? –Preguntó Narcissa casi con asco- No, no tomaremos nada de esos medios de transporte muggles, Iremos por Red Flu.

-¿Perdón? –Con cada palabra sobre este mundo me sentía más y más confundida.

-Es una forma de transporte mágico en la que tomas polvos y dices el lugar al que quieres ir, y esta red te lleva hacia allá. Debe hacerse desde chimeneas conectadas a la Red. –Respondió Scorpius-

-Para tomarla iremos al callejón Diagon queda a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

Narcissa me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar, tras unos segundos me dijo:

-Mira Valerie, eres hija de un loco y un asesino pero jamás dejes que eso influya en tu vida, demuéstrales a todos los magos de nuestro mundo junto con Scorpius que las familias Malfoy y Lestrange tienen tantas oportunidades como las demás de salir de la oscuridad en la que fueron sumidas. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti que diga todo esto sabiendo que no sabes nada del pasado, pero debo protegerte a ti y a Scorpius ustedes son lo más joven de nuestras nobles familias y a pesar de tu impureza de sangre se te tratará como un igual en nuestra casa. Debes enfrentar el mundo que vas a conocer y debes hacerlo con la fuerza y orgullo de un Malfoy, el poder y la lealtad a tus ideales de un Lestrange y la nobleza de la casa Black. ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Usted dice que mi padre era un asesino y un loco no? No tiene ninguna obligación si no desea hacerlo. Puedo forjar mi propio camino señora. Además usted se refirió a mi impureza y créame, no soy menos que usted ni que nadie, al contrario soy superior a muchos.

-Vaya, también tienes el orgullo propio de nuestras familias. Si es así serás considerada como uno de nosotros. En cuanto a tu impureza hay rangos sanguíneos en el mundo mágico; los magos de sangre pura son aquellos que no tienen antecesores muggles, los mestizos como en tu caso provienen de antecesores tanto muggles como mágicosa y los sangre sucia, los cuales provienen de padres muggles. Nuestras familias se han esforzado por mantener la pureza de nuestra sangre, por eso la noticia de tu existencia nos tomó tanto por sorpresa ya que tu padre era uno de los mayores defensores de la pureza de la sangre.

-Ya saben lo que dice señora Narcissa, los hombres no piensan con el corazón o la cabeza, los hombres se dejan llevar por sus instintos más banales.

-Es inquietante la frialdad con la que hablas de todo esto y lo es aún más por tu edad.

-Soy de la calle señora, soy más resistente que cualquiera de ustedes, soy una superviviente y el hecho de que sea pequeña no quiere decir que sea ignorante.

La señora sonrió y me miró con cierto toque de complicidad y me dijo:

-No me llames Narcissa o Señora, llámame madre y si sientes que no eres capaz de hacerlo llámame Cissy.

-Será un placer madre.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado. Antes de ir a nuestra mansión debemos comprar todo lo necesario para tu ingreso a Hogwarts y además las ropas dignas de alguien de la familia Malfoy.

Entramos a una especie de bar, estaba llena de hombres y mujeres de mayor edad y habían conversaciones muy ruidosas, cuando me fijé hacia la barra del sitio el profesor Longbottom se encontraba atendiendo el lugar al lado de una mujer de cabello rubio y mejillas rosadas que le sonreía con amor y agradecimiento. Neville me miró y me dio una sonrisa y a continuación hizo lo mismo con mi madre pero la que le dirigió a ella tenía adentro cierta hipocresía, o al menos eso pude notar.

Pasamos el sitio y llegamos a un patio con un muro en frente, Draco sacó ese curioso palito que tenía Neville pero éste tenía un color y una forma diferentes, realizó algunos movimientos sobre los ladrillos del muro y éste se abrió ante nosotros, para mostrarme por primera vez el maravilloso Callejón Diagon.


	4. Los Potter, Diagon y Ollivanders

**Capítulo 4. Los Potter, Diagon y Ollivanders**

Al llegar a ese sitio me sentí maravillada por todas las cosas nuevas y asombrosas que en él había, animales, ropajes extraños y muy bonitos, libros que moría por leer con títulos increíblemente extraños y millones de artilugios con los que jamás soñé.

-Este es el Callejón Diagon. –Dijo Scorpius con cierta luz en sus ojos –De seguro te encantará.

-Como te dije Valerie lo primero que haremos será comprar las ropas dignas de un Malfoy y aprovecharemos para comprar también tus túnicas de Hogwarts.

Entramos a una tienda en la que atendía una señora regordeta y muy amable, mi madre escogió para mí las mejores y más finas túnicas y también compramos las que necesitaba para estar en Hogwarts, además compramos algunas camisas, vestidos, pantalones (a pesar de que mi madre se rehúsaba a que los utilizara) y ropa interior.

Saliendo de la tienda observé que una familia recorría el callejón, todos los miraban casi rindiéndoles pleitesía y con admiración. Todos menos mi familia.

-Draco, un placer verte. –Saludó el hombre mayor de la familia.

-No finjas Potter, nunca ha sido un placer para ti verme, lo que deseas es chismorrear ¿No es así?

-No te equivocas, quisiera conocer a la hermosa jovencita que llevas contigo. -Dirigiéndose a mí extendió su mano y me saludo cordialmente.

-Su nombre es Valerie y a partir de ahora es miembro de nuestra familia. –Respondió mi madre.

-Vaya, así que es cierto los Malfoy se han vuelto una familia humanitaria. –Dijo una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa que venía de la mano del señor Potter.

-Mi nombre es Valerie Malfoy y le pido el favor de que no haga insinuaciones sobre mi familia señora, ellos no me acogieron por humanidad, lo hacen porque lo merezco.

-Así que tienes el mismo orgullo de las ratas malfoy. –Respondió un Joven un poco mayor que yo y de cabello rojizo.

En ese momento mi madre estaba furiosa y Draco y Scorpius miraban llenos de ira al joven, mientras que Potter le regañaba por su notable mala educación.

-Ni somos ratas ni necesitamos de su aprobación, somos una noble familia merecedora de tanto respeto como el que a ustedes les brindan, así que si su hijo no se detiene (supuse que lo era) más adelante verá las consecuencias de sus reprobables palabras.

Mientras mi nueva familia me observaba complacida, el joven pelirrojo me miraba lleno de ira mientras sus padres me miraban inquietados y creo que algo sorprendidos. Además de ellos tres iban a su lado una pequeña también pelirroja que estaba a punto de vociferar algo y un chico de mi edad de cabello oscuro y unos profundos ojos verdes.

El chico se acerco hacia mí y me extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter, es un placer conocerte.

Ante la mirada atónita de nuestras familias extendí la mano y agradecí con un gesto su cortesía.

-Yo no tengo reparos en conocer gente nueva y mucho menos si es gente valiosa que pueda llevar a mi alrededor. Espero una vez estemos en Hogwarts podamos ser buenos amigos.

-Si las circunstancias lo permiten así será. –Respondí.

-Está bien chicos es hora de irnos, James por favor discúlpate con Valerie por lo ocurrido.

-Disculpe, señorita Malfoy. –Respondió a regañadientes el chico.

-Hasta luego Draco.

-Adiós Potter.

-Señora Narcissa, siempre es un placer verla. –Sonrió el mago.

-Claro que sí Señor Potter, que tenga un buen día.

Draco me observaba, se había mantenido muy alejado de mí todo este tiempo, se acercó y me dijo: -Había tenido mis dudas, pero sin duda serás una gran Malfoy. Vamos a Ollivanders es hora de comprar tu varita.

Al entrar en la tienda había un hombre muy viejo sentado en una silla mecedora y otro mucho más joven se acercó a nosotros.

-Así que es hora de que Scorpius compre su varita ¿No señor Malfoy?

-Así es y quisiera pedirle que atienda a mi hermana también.

-¿Hermana? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Asuntos familiares Ollivanders.

-Entiendo y disculpe señor. Entonces procedamos. Scorpius ¿Con qué mano tomas la varita?

-Izquierda Señor.

El Señor Ollivander procedió a tomar las medidas de sus brazos y luego fue a traer algunas cajas.

Con agitar la primera varita Scorpius destruyó la caja registradora del lugar, pero con la segunda un halo de luz lo envolvió y al agitarla consiguió hacer levitar la lámpara del mostrador.

Sonriente el señor le entregó su varita y le dijo:

-Espino, 25 Centrímetros, ligeramente rígida, Crín de Unicornio.

Draco le observó complacido y le abrazó, podía notar que había un estrecho cariño entre ambos. Ollivander se acercó a mi pero en el momento en el que lo hizo el señor viejo en la silla mecedora le pidió ayuda para ponerse en pie y con sus cansados y titubeantes pasos se dirigió a un rincón del almacén y cogió tres varitas.

-Señorita, mi nombre es Garrick Ollivander y el suyo?

-Valerie Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto, Estas tres varitas que traigo para usted son tres varitas muy especiales, todas con centros muy difíciles de conseguir. Cuando entró a mi establecimiento sentí que una poderosa corriente mágica corría por usted y que seguramente estaba destinada a grandes cosas.

-¿Qué hay de especial en mí?

-Aún no lo sé, pero espero estar vivo para verlo señorita. Por favor escoja una varita.

Estuve observando detalladamente las tres varitas y escogí la que me gustaba más de todas, era de color negro con unos extraños grabados en la parte inferior. En ese momento sucedió lo que pasó con Scorpius y sentí como algo desconocido recorría mi ser, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de emoción y felicidad por dentro. Agité la varita hacia Scor y empezó a levitar, al contrario de lo que muchos pensarán él lo encontró muy divertido y no hacía más que reír, entonces moví la varita hacia abajo y lo puse suavemente con los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

-Increíble. –Dijo el Ollivander más joven.

-¿Qué es increíble señor?

-Esa varita no es cualquier varita, su centro es tremendamente inusual y de un ser mitológico muy poderoso, pensé que nuestros intentos de fabricar esa varita habían fallado, ya que cada vez que se la ofrecía a un mago o bruja este salía despedido por los aires. –Respondió Garrick.

Narcissa y Draco se miraban extrañados mientras Scorpius sonreía con entusiasmo.

-Acebo, 23 centrímetros, muy rígida, centro de piel de basilisco. Después de la guerra decidimos hacer varitas con centros de distintos animales, de forma tal que fueran más poderosas y más duraderas. Pensé que habíamos hecho algo mal al fabricar esta varita, pero como siempre hoy se nos demostró que la varita escoge al mago señorita Malfoy.

-Muchas gracias señor ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

-Claro que sí, con toda confianza.

-¿Podría intercambiar correspondencia con usted? Hay muchas cosas que deseo aprender y pienso que usted sería un buen maestro.

-Normalmente soy muy receloso con mi conocimiento, pero dado el caso que presenciamos el día de hoy me gustaría mucho hacerlo, quisiera saber cómo evoluciona esa varita en tus manos pequeña.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Después de eso procedimos a salir del almacén, todos en silencio a excepción de Scorpius que no dejaba de hablar de nuestras varitas.


	5. Malfoy Manor

Capítulo 5. Malfoy Manor.

A mi llegada a Malfoy Manor me sentí inmediatamente atraída por la hermosura de su estructura, completamente sobria, oscura y elegante. Miles de libros de literatura mágica que obviamente quería devorar y muchísimos retratos hablantes llenaban la casa.

Se me preparó una habitación realmente enorme y muy hermosa, con una cama de un tamaño escandaloso y un closet lleno de ropas nuevas y hermosas. Coloqué mis utensilios escolares en un escritorio que había sido dispuesto para mí en la habitación y salí a la sala a discutir con mi nueva familia.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero que me cuentes sobre el mundo mágico madre.

-Lo sé, pero antes debo contarte algo, toma asiento por favor.

Su mirada se oscureció como si le atormentara lo que estaba a punto de contarme, yo obedecí y fingí no preocuparme por cómo se sentía en ese preciso momento.

-Hace muchos años la vida de todo el mundo mágico cambio con la llegada del Señor Tenebroso, Tom Ryddle o más conocido como Lord Voldemort. Muchos se unieron a sus filas y otros en cambio lo combatieron sin saber cuál sería el lado ganador. Este hombre pretendía acabar con todos los magos sangre muggle y dominar al mundo entero. Muchos guiados por nuestra preferencia a los magos de sangre pura le seguimos en los actos más atroces, actos que cometía sin sentir culpa alguna. Mi familia le siguió, empezando con mi hermana Bellatrix y mi Esposo Lucius y Terminando con mi hijo Draco. Se los llamaba mortífagos. El Señor tenebroso cayó por primera vez al enfrentarse con Harry Potter, el hombre que conociste hace poco en el callejón Diagon y al levantarse de nuevo cayó por vez definitiva ante el mismo. Cometimos actos atroces en el pasado, pero se nos perdono al menos a mí y a Draco a causa de un acto que requirió tremenda fuerza y capacidad de mi parte. Ocultarle al Señor Tenebroso que Potter aún estaba vivo, aún después de que él le lanzó la maldición asesina en frente de todos nosotros. Mi esposo terminó encerrado de por vida en Azcaban, mi hermana asesinada y tu padre huyó, pero fue asesinado poco después de hacerlo y el honor de mi familia quedó por el piso, por eso es que todos los magos de Inglaterra nos miran como si fuésemos de la peor calaña y por eso es que es tu deber y el de Scorpius dejar nuestro nombre en alto. Hay muchos detalles que omito, pero los libros se encargarán de enseñarte eso.

-Quiero llevar tu apellido madre.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, es mi deber, con ustedes, con mi familia.

-Entonces haré las averiguaciones necesarias para hacerlo. – Respondió- Mientras tanto debes estudiar y ponerte al tanto con el mundo mágico, tal vez te resulte complicado pero estoy segurá que lo superarás.

-No te preocupes si hay algo que me guste es leer sobre temas que desconozco.

Y así fue, durante las semanas siguientes me dediqué a esforzarme en mis estudios, sería la mejor hechicera en muchísimo tiempo y a pesar de que Scorpius a veces disfrutaba de distraerme, logré concentrarme en ello y aprendí varios hechizos que me serían útiles para mi vida diara.

Además de eso leí muchísimo sobre historia mágica, supe quién era en realidad ese Señor Tenebroso y por supuesto aprendí más sobre el Sr. Potter. Mi familia contaba con una extensa variedad de libros de cultura mágica y en algunas semanas ya era toda una experta y podía entablar largas conversaciones con mi madre, con Draco, con su esposa Astoria y con varias visitas que frecuentaban la mansión.

Los días y las noches pasaban con cada vez más lentitud y yo sentía que nunca llegaría el día en que pondría mis pies en Hogwarts, la comida en la mansión era deliciosa, tal vez la más deliciosa que había probado en toda mi vida y me sentía increíblemente agradecida hacia mi nueva familia, e incluso a su elfo doméstico Phily, el cual era muy amable y se sentía muy feliz de servirnos. Él era pequeño, de un color grisáceo y de ojos muy grandes y muy azules y me daba la impresión de que me trataba mejor a mí que a todos, tal vez porque no recargaba mucho peso sobre él e intentaba hacer muchas cosas por mí misma ya que no quería que se cansara mucho, era lindo hablar con él, más que todo porque de cierta forma él era diferente y yo también lo era.

Era primo de un elfo que antes perteneció a la familia un tal Dobby y cada vez que se le mencionaba se ponía o triste o enojado, A veces pensaba en su muerte y otras en la forma en la que Dobby había abandonado su familia en ese momento en especial se sentía muy enojado pero una vez dijo que le envidiaba por haber logrado la libertad, porque siempre había deseado poder formar una familia con una elfa hermosa y de buena sangre

Mi vida allí era feliz, tranquila y bastante interesante, mis conversaciones con Draco a veces iban hasta altas horas horas de la noche, mientras que mis juegos con Scorpius no duraban más de 15 minutos. Entre todos los libros mi favorito eran Los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo y fácilmente podía leerlo más de una vez a la semana, además disfrutaba muchísimo de las extrañas golosinas que Draco y mi madre traían del Callejón Diagon.

Era sin duda una vida placentera y quería que durara para siempre, era mi vida, nuestra vida juntos, la vida a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.


	6. El ritual familiar

**Capítulo 6. El ritual Familiar **

Con el pasar de los días observé que mi familia estaba llena de tradiciones y excitantes y maravillosos rituales.

Uno en especial me dejó asombrada. Cada vez que un Malfoy tiene la edad para entrar en Hogwarts y empezar a practicar magia y a entrenarse en ella, la familia más próxima se reúne para dar bienvenida al nuevo mago o bruja y para enlazar su magia a la grandiosa tradición familiar.

Scorpius era el siguiente. La verdad yo no esperaba ser parte del ritual, mi sangre no corría por sus venas y no podía pretender más amabilidad de parte de ellos y más teniendo en cuenta que mi sangre era mestiza. La familia jamás había aprobado a los de mi clase y yo aún continuaba sin entender porque lo hacían.

Para mi sorpresa y la de Scorpius -quién sonreía de oreja a oreja- el ritual también se realizaría conmigo.

-Madre ¿Por qué formaré parte del ritual? Por mis venas no corre sangre Malfoy y además soy mestiza.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías. La verdad espero que tu curiosidad e inteligencia no haga que termines siendo una Ravenclaw.

-Espero que no sea así. -Respondí-

-Es algo muy complicado pero te lo responderé. El ritual de bienvenida se realiza como bien sabes en los miembros jóvenes de la familia listos para empezar su adiestramiento en magia. Este ritual despierta magia ancestral y familiar que ha estado por generaciones en la familia. Dado que tú legalmente eres mi hija y de mi esposo Lucius queremos realizar este ritual contigo. Para ello necesitamos pedir permiso a nuestros antecesores y mostrar que tú eres merecedora de que la magia Malfoy corra por tus venas. Dado que Lucius se encuentra en Azcaban, Draco es el patriarca familiar en este momento. Él será el encargado de presentarte ante ellos y que ellos realicen la prueba pertinente para determinar si mereces formar parte de la familia o no. Después de una respuesta positiva que de seguro tendrás, podremos realizar el ritual.

-¿Cuándo será la prueba?

-En la medianoche.

En silencio caminé hacia la biblioteca a pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche.

Tras una agradable y deliciosa cena mi madre me llamó.

-Valerie, ven por favor. Es hora de comenzar.

-Son cerca de las 9 de la noche. ¿Por qué tan temprano madre?

-Debo prepararte.

Asintiendo fui tras ella y me llevó a la parte trasera de Malfoy Manor, después de los jardines había una Casa más pequeña pero igual de elegante y sobria que el resto de la mansión.

Al entrar en la casa procedimos a bajar a un sótano en el que se encontraba una bañera de mármol negro rodeada por velas flotando alrededor, era una vista hermosa, definitivamente amaba la magia.

-Desnúdate y entra en la bañera por favor.

Sin preguntar nada procedí a hacerlo.

Mi madre se arrodillo a mi lado y comenzo a pronunciar palabras en latín, un idioma que no desconocía pero que tampoco manejaba. Sus manos estaban unidas y entre ellas estaba su varita. Mi madre era hermosa, eso era indudable.

Después de terminar de pronunciar este hechizo un halo de luz gris empezó a recorrerme y comenzó a llenar poco a poco la tina de un líquido que en principio parecía agua con un leve tono rosado y que después comenzó a tornarse mucho más oscuro, llegando al tono y la textura de la sangre. Y en efecto eso era.

-Esta es la sangre de los ancestros Malfoy. Yo Narcissa Malfoy Black te baño en ella para purificarte y ungirte con su protección. Lavando todo rastro de tu vida pasada y dándote la oportunidad de comenzar un nuevo camino.

Agitó su varita e inmediatamente la tina quedo vacía y limpia por completo.

Comenzó de nuevo a pronunciar hechizos en latín de la misma forma en la que lo hizo anteriormente. Y la bañera se llenó de nuevo de sangre, sin embargo esta vez apareció un halo de luz verde a mi alrededor.

-Esta es la sangre de los ancestros Black. Yo Narcissa Malfoy Black, te unjo con ella para que lleves con honor, orgullo y nobleza la magia de nuestra familia.

Agitó su varita de nuevo y la bañera fue vaciada completamente. Me tendió su mano, invitándome a salir de ella y me vistió con una túnica completamente negra.

Pasamos a otra habitación, esta tenía un círculo marcado con cenizas y velas negras flotando a su alrededor. Mi madre me indicó que entrara en él e inmediatamente lo hice sin decir palabra alguna.

-Ancestros Black, les pido el favor que escuchen mi pedido. He traído aquí a mi hija para presentarla ante ustedes y conseguir su favor para hacerla miembro de nuestra noble familia.

A continuacion varias siluetas sin rostro aparecieron y me rodearon. Luego dirigiéndose a mi madre dijeron:

-¿Osas traer aquí a una mestiza que ni siquiera tiene nuestra sangre para que la hagamos parte de nuestra familia? ¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar a tu hermana Bellatrix presentándonos el fruto de su humillación?

-Bellatrix y su obsesión por Riddle destruyeron nuestra familia. Primero fue ella, luego fue Regulus y por último Sirius terminó muerto en sus desquiciadas manos.

-¡Ella no es digna! -gritaron-

-Hagan la prueba, creánme que lo es, lo juro por mi magia.

Dirigiéndose a mí preguntaron:

-¿Eres consciente de que tu sangre es insuficiente? ¿Eres consciente que traerte aquí representa una alta traición a nuestro lema "Toujours Pour"? Eres una asquerosa mestiza no podemos aceptarte.

Mi madre tomó mi mano y con una daga cortó mi palma y vertió mi sangre dentro del círculo. De ella empezo a brotar un vapor de color verde oscuro y comenzó a tomar forma. Luego de unos segundos tomó la forma de una serpiente que se levantaba orgullosa en medio de aquellas siluetas y pocos segundos después un perro surgió también de aquel vapor que se ubicó al lado de la serpiente, ésta lo envolvió y él jugueteaba con ella.

Una de las siluetas, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento dijo:

-Eres depositaria de un grandioso poder, a pesar de que por tus venas no corre sangre pura.

-Lo sé, quiero demostrar que soy digna de servir a la gran Casa Black y a la Gran Casa Malfoy.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor objetivo?

-Devolver el honor y la nobleza a las grandes familias que me acogieron. El sólo hecho de estar aquí ya me hace superior a muchos.

-Veo tristemente que tienes el orgullo característico de esta familia.

Las demás siluetas gritaron al unísono:

-Calla Sirius! Gran Traidor a la sangre!

-No lo haré! Ella lo merece! Ella es nuestra oportunidad para levantar a la familia bajo un nuevo orden!

-Ella lo merece! -interfirió mi madre.-

-¿Jurarás por tu magia que cuidarás de ella y que jamás permitirás que traicione las tradiciones Black? ¿Jurarás tú Valerie sólo luchar por conseguir de nuevo la grandeza de nuestra casa y jamás doblegarte ante otros seres inferiores?

-Lo juro por mi magia. -Dijo mi madre-

-Lo juro por mi vida y mi magia.

-Aceptaremos bajo una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-Dejarás de lado tu sangre, impura y sucia y vivirás con la sangre de tus nuevos ancestros.

-Es demasiado joven! No lo resistirá! -Gritó la silueta alejada de las demás, el hombre llamado Sirius.-

-No! Es demasiado peligroso, es magia muy oscura. -Dijo aterrorizada mi madre-

-Acepto -Dije sin miedo y sin pensar en las consecuencias-.


	7. Sangre y Tradición

Acepté y sin miedo me sometí a lo que los ancestros Malfoy y Black desearan hacer conmigo. El ritual consistía en sacar toda la sangre de mi cuerpo y poco a poco irla reemplazando por la sangre que el ritual convocaba, según mi madre me hizo entender era magia oscura y peligrosa y podía llegar incluso a provocar mi muerte o cambiar mis características físicas, todo con el propósito de que por mis venas no corriera la vergüenza que simbolizaba ser una sangresucia Lestrange.

Madre sollozaba y Draco había acabado de entrar al recinto con el propósito de dirigir el ritual, ambos mostraban una apariencia de tristeza absoluta, tal vez convencidos de que mi suerte estaba echada y que no iba a aguantar durante el proceso.

Dos anillos hermosos fueron puestos en mis manos ambos tenían los escudos de mis familias, y por medio de ellos mi sangre sería renovada. Tras trazar con su varita ciertas figuras con runas en el piso del sótano, Draco procedió a cortar su palma y me bañó con su sangre y posteriormente mi madre repitió ese acto con lágrimas en su rostro. Luego de ese instante todo cambio.

Me rodeé de una luz violeta que estaba a punto de cegarme, en mis manos aparecían cortes por los cuales mi sangre fluía, podía sentir como la fuerza me abandonaba poco a poco y peor aún, mi magia.

Yo resistía, tenía que hacerlo por mi familia, pero sobre todo por ella. Narcissa se había convertido en mi razón para seguir, mi ejemplo a seguir y sobre todo mi amiga. Caí al piso, mi vista era borrosa, las siluetas de Draco y Madre se hacían menos visibles con cada segundo que pasaba mientras que con todas sus fuerzas realizaban hechizos inentendibles para una mente tan joven como la mía.

-Tengo que aguantar. –grité con las pocas fuerzas que tenía-.

Poco a poco sentí como algo ingresaba en mi cuerpo, era una corriente fría que me devolvía minuto a minuto las fuerzas que estaba perdiendo, pero en ese momento mi mente comenzó a ir a mil revoluciones por minuto; veía toda la historia de mis familias a una velocidad escandalosa, y quedaban impresas en mi memoria, sabía que no iba a olvidar nada. Magos y brujas increíblemente poderosos hablaban en mi cerebro y ninguno quería que yo portara su sangre, todos me atacaban y un dolor increíble se expandía desde mi cabeza hasta los demás rincones de mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaban y yo no podía controlarlos. Realmente pensé que ese era el fin.

Por un instante todo paró y vi como todos los ancestros Malfoy y Black se reunían en mi mente, todos esperaban realizarme una especie de juicio y querían pronunciarse acerca de mi decisión.

-Chiquilla Insolente. –Dijo una mujer hermosa sin duda y muy similar a Narcissa-

-No mereces nuestra sangre. –Todos gritaron al unísono-

-La merezco y traeré la gloria que merecen ustedes, o moriré en el intento. Gran Bretaña y el mundo mágico con el tiempo estarán adorando a nuestras familias, lo juro por mi vida y por mi magia. –Dije con furia.-

-Orgullo, tradición y lealtad absoluta debes jurar hacia nosotros. –Dijeron en un grito que rompía mi cabeza-.

-Lo juro. Por los cientos de años que depositarán en mí, lo juro.

Salieron de mi mente y comencé de nuevo a tomar consciencia de lo que me rodeaba, de la tristeza de mi madre y la preocupación de Draco. La sangre retornaba a mí junto con mi magia, pero era distinto, me sentía diferente y todo a mi alrededor también cambió. Una vez el ritual terminó, los cortes en mi muñeca desaparecieron, pero para ser sincera sentía un dolor impresionante en todo mi cuerpo; mi hermano cerró el círculo y ella corrió para tenerme en sus brazos. Su olor a flores y primavera me hizo sentir tranquila y una vez vi sus ojos, caí rendida a los pies de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pido disculpas oficialmente por tanto tiempo. Estaba sin internet en casa y me era difícil dedicarme a escribir y subir los capítulos. Ahora que estoy de vuelta quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído, que a pesar de ser pocos me han demostrado que estos pedacitos de letras que creo llegan a alguien. Muchas gracias.<strong>

**Andrea T.**


End file.
